Inseguridades
by Chave-Lpz
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Arnold, pero Helga no lo pasa tan bien como se lo esperaba, debido a su inseguridades. Dedicado a una persona muy especial.


_**Inseguridades**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Graig Batlett.**_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma Hikaruchiba. Feliz cumpleaños Big sister ^^**_

Helga se encontraba en el salón de clases esperando por que las clases terminaran y por fin encontrarse con su novio, ya que era el día de su cumpleaños y quería estar con el mayor tiempo posible. Además de que quería estar con el para demostrarle a todas las chicas que andan tras el que era únicamente de ella.

-¿Estas muy impaciente?- pregunto Brainy, quien estaba sentado a su lado y la estaba observando desde hace rato.

-Eso es más que obvio ¿No?- respondió Lila por su amiga.

-Bueno sí, estoy ansiosa por que suene el timbre y estar con él ¿Felices?- contesto la rubia con sarcasmo. Los dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

Ring!

Por fin el timbre hizo su aparición, logrando que cierta rubia saliera del salón más rápido que un rayo. Todos sus amigos y hasta el profesor sabían el porqué de la actitud de la chica.

Mientras la chica corría en busca de su novio, este se encontraba sacando unas cosas de su casillero que le hacían falta para terminar la tarea. Cuando se dio la vuelta se sorprendió de ver a Regine, una chica nueva de su clase parada en frente de el.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Regine?

-Sí, me preguntaba si me puedes prestar los apuntes de la clase de historia.

-Claro, déjame la busco- Arnold abrió su mochila para sacar su cuaderno de historia.

Helga dio la vuelta en el corredor y toda su alegría se desapareció al ver a esa chica con su Arnold.

-Hola Amor- la saludo Arnold en cuanto la vio.

-¿Qué hace está contigo?- pregunto de modo cortante mientras veía a la chica de cabellos castaños revisando el cuaderno de Arnold.

-Nada solo me pidió el cuaderno de historia nada más- explico con simpleza.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que te robe a tu novio no te preocupes que yo tengo novio- dijo Regine captando la indirecta de la chica.

-¡Pues mas te vale que no trates de ponerle los ojos encima a mi novio!

-Como ya te dije tengo novio. Bueno mejor me voy- dijo mirando su reloj –Nos vemos Arnold y gracias.

Helga no perdió de vista a la chica ni un solo segundo. Arnold suspiro –Helga.

-¿Qué?- pregunto volviendo la vista a él.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- pregunto en un tono cansado.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

El volvió a suspirar –Esas escenas de celos tuyas ya me tienen cansado ¡Ya hasta sientes celos de tus propias amigas!

-No estaba celosa de Regine, solo le deje algo en claro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pones celosa por todo?

-¿De qué estás hablando Arnold?

Arnold volvió a suspirar –Escucha Helga porque no te convences de una vez que te amo y que no te cambiare por otra.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga con tantas chicas detrás de ti?

-Pues ese es un buen ejemplo, todas esas chicas son muy lindas y no me han cautivado como tú lo has hecho.

-Eso lo dices ahora, pero y ¿Después? Al final encontraras a otra chica mejor que yo y será un adiós para mí.

-Eso no pasara, tu eres la única que quiero- Arnold se acerco a ella –Deja de ser tan insegura.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo esas chicas son mejor que yo.

-Escucha Helga ya me canse de tus inseguridades ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlas?- Arnold se paso la mano por su cabello en señal de frustración –Escucha he estado pensando mucho y creo que debemos de tomarnos un tiempo.

-¿Qué?- contesto Helga en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Que hasta que dejes de ser tan insegura creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo para pensar sobre lo nuestro…

-Lo dices porque hay otra chica ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Helga es justo eso tu inseguridad ya me tiene algo cansado y francamente no sé si lo pueda soportar más, por eso quiero que tomemos un tiempo, porque de no hacerlo esta relación terminaría y no quiero eso. Yo te amo y no estoy terminado contigo solo quiero que pienses en eso…

-¿En qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Tú sabes en que…- Arnold tomo su mochila y salió del pasillo dejando a Helga confundida y un poco triste.

**0o0o0o0**

Helga se encontraba caminando por las calles de Hillwood algo confundida, con las palabras de Arnold rondando por su cabeza '_estoy cansado de tus inseguridades'. _Helga llego al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas más cercanas.

-Arnold… la única razón por la que soy así es porque no quiero perderte, pero te estoy perdiendo de todas formas.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

-Pues más o menos- dijo ella sin mirarlo. El se sentó a su lado.

-Para mi pareces menos que mas- dijo en un tono burlón esperando que ella riera, pero no fue así –De acuerdo dime qué te pasa.

-Nada Andrew, es solo que quiero estar sola.

-Eso o que ya no confías en mí como antes- dijo un poco triste recordando lo que paso hace unos meses entre ellos.

-Andrew no es eso de verdad, es solo que Arnold y yo estábamos hablando y…

-No me digas que ya te hizo sufrir, le dije que…

-No la que causo todo esta vez fui yo.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con interés.

-Que él piensa que yo soy muy insegura sobre lo nuestro, yo pienso que él tiene razón pero es que no puedo evitarlo tengo miedo de perderlo. Lo amo.

-¿Y porque no le dices a él lo que me acabas de decir a mi?

-Porque él no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Pues porque me dijo que quería un tiempo para pensar y creo que ya lo estoy cansando con mi actitud.

-Estoy seguro de que el no siente eso, porque no hablas con él y aclaran las cosas. No es bueno que se peleen y menos el día de su cumpleaños.

-Eso lo sé pero…

-Pero nada, dices que a el no le gusta que seas insegura, pues se fuerte y dile lo que piensas, no le deje el camino libre contigo para que él no lo aproveche- esto último lo dijo a modo de broma.

Helga sonrió, el siempre se había comportado como un buen amigo, aun a pesar de lo que paso con ellos hace un tiempo atrás –Creo que tienes razón. Gracias Andrew, siempre puedo contar contigo- dicho esto le dio un abrazo a su profesor favorito.

-De nada Helga. Ahora ve a hablar con él.

-Lo hare- dijo muy decidida –Gracias otra vez.

El sonrió mientras la veía alejarse en dirección a la casa de su novio.

**0o0o0o0**

Helga llego sin aliento a la casa de huéspedes, toco la puerta varias veces hasta que el abuelo Phil abrió la puerta.

-Hola Pequeña Dama, pensé que vendrías con el Chaparrito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el no está aquí?- pregunto confundida porque se suponía que le harían una fiesta por su cumpleaños.

-Pues él dijo que no quería fiesta y que saldría a dar una vuelta, pensé que estaba contigo.

-No, de hecho vine para hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no lo esperas? De seguro no debe tardar- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Helga entro en la casa –Creo que lo esperare un su habitación.

-Como gustes linda- El anciano observo a la joven subir por las escaleras.

Helga abrió la puerta de la habitación de su novio y se sentó en la cama. Estuvo observando la habitación, la verdad había estado ahí mil veces pero no sabía porque hoy la veía tan grande.

Luego de unas horas la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gerald y a Arnold, este último se quedo parado en la puerta –¡Helga hola!- Exclamo Gerald acercándose a saludarla.

Hola… Puedo hablar contigo- dijo dirigiéndose a Arnold.

-Supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar así que hablamos luego Arnie, adiós Helga.

Helga sonrió –Adiós Gerald.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues yo…- ella se paso la mano derecha por su brazo izquierdo en señal de nerviosismo –Lo que pasa es que yo he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y hable con Andrew sobre esto…

-¿Le dijiste a el?- pregunto elevando una ceja.

-Sí, es que necesitaba un consejo y hablar con el me sirvió mucho para darme cuenta de lo que quisiste decir esta tarde.

-¿Así?

-Sí, y quiero decirte la razón del porque estaba actuando tan insegura- ella se levanto del sofá –La única razón por la que actuó así es porque no quiero perderte, porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo, pero debes dejar de ser tan insegura de ti misma y de mis sentimientos por ti.

-Lo sé, lo hare por ti y por mi; por los dos- Arnold se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente –Feliz cumpleaños Arnold.

-Gracias Amor.

**Fin.**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola a todos! Si aquí estoy con otra historia pero esta tenía que hacerla si o si, ya que es para una de mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma que esta de cumpleaños. Como lo han notado varios de los personajes de sus historias y algunas de las parejas que ella ha creado están en ella. Va dedicada especialmente para ti hikaruchiba. TQM

Espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews.

A + H 4 ever.


End file.
